Attack of the Experiment! Good or bad?
by Schu
Summary: Setsuna and Michiru are working away in their lab when something goes wrong will the experiment turn out ok or will it turn againts them? You will only know by reading this fan fic
1. Default Chapter

Attack of the Experiment! Good or Bad?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or the characters but I do own the characters Neko and Tenshi. Thank you and enjoy the fan fic! Bye bye!  
  
Neko: So Tenshi are what or we going to get this story going or what?  
  
Tenshi: Sure! You wanna start?  
  
Neko: Not really but if I have to…  
  
*Tenshi puts up a sign saying:   
STORY HAS TO BE STARTED BY NEKO! *  
  
Neko: Oh very nice Tenshi  
  
*Tenshi laughs*  
  
Tenshi: Well there it says that you have to start it!  
  
Neko: Ok ok I will start it  
  
*Neko quickly glances at Tenshi*  
  
Tenshi: What?  
  
Neko: You know!  
  
Tenshi: Ok ok I will start next time ok?  
  
Neko: Good! Ok lets get this show on the road!  
  
Tenshi: Ok  
  
Neko: Ok well one day Setsuna and Michiru were working in their lab.  
  
Tenshi: During this time Haruka took Hotaru to the park.  
  
Neko: Michiru and Setsuna were trying to make a robot that would cook and clean the house.  
  
Tenshi: They wanted to make it as human like as possible.  
  
Neko: But something terrible went wrong.  
  
Tenshi: Well lets not tell the whole story lets go to the lab and let Setsuna and Michiru take the sory.  
  
Neko: That's what I was planning to do.  
  
*Neko hits Tenshi with her mallet*  
Tenshi: Hey!!  
  
*Tenshi hits Neko back with her mallet*  
  
Neko: Hey! Well any ways lets get back to the story!  
  
Tenshi: Right!  
  
(Setsuna and Michiru's lab)  
* Setsuna and Michiru stand next to each other as they take slow steps away from the bed where the experiment was being done*  
  
Setsuna: Michiru do you know what went wrong with our calculations?  
  
*Michiru looks at Setsuna *  
  
Michiru: Nope. Everything, well I thought everything was correct and I thought it was going good until it started to change.  
  
*Setsuna looks at the bed*  
  
Setsuna: Yeah I know what you mean but I still don't know what to do about it   
  
*Michiru looks at the bed*  
  
Michiru: Yeah I know what you mean I just hope its not going to become evil or anything hey you know what?  
  
*Setsuna looks at Michiru*  
  
Setsuna: What?  
  
Michiru: Maybe it can help us fight bad guys well that is if we ever have to fight again.  
  
*Michiru and Setsuna laugh*  
  
Setsuna: Yeah maybe it was a good thing that we messed up the calculations.  
  
*Michiru and Setsuna both look at the table*  
  
Setsuna: Or maybe not  
  
Tenshi: The experiment has been changing forms. For example a person or an animal.  
  
Neko: Yeah, but it always seems to go back to a gel like form I wonder what's going on.  
  
Tenshi: Yeah I know what you mean.  
  
Neko: Well come back next time to find out what the experiment turns out to be! Will it stay in the jell like form or will it change into a dog or maybe a cute little rabbit or maybe a big ugly monster! Find out next time on Attack of the Experiment!  
  
Tenshi: You made that should like a tv show!   
  
Neko: I guess I did oops!  
  
*Neko puts her hand behind her head*  
  
Neko: Sorry about that I promise not to do that again.  
  
*Tenshi looks at her*  
  
Tenshi: Yeah sure.  
  
Neko: I promise I will try not too!  
  
Tenshi: Well anyways we got to go now come back for the next chapter Bye!  
  
Neko: Bye!  
  
*They both wave*  



	2. Attack of the Experiment 2 Good or Bad

Attack of the Experiment 2  
Good or Bad?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon characters *sighs* but I do own the characters Neko and Tenshi. Also my oka-san (Chibi Pluto) owns the Transmills  
  
Tenshi: Welcome back!  
  
Neko: Are you ready for the next chapter?  
  
*Neko waits for an answer *  
  
Tenshi: umm what are you waiting for?  
  
*Tenshi looks at Neko*  
  
Neko: I'm waiting for an answer!  
  
*Tenshi falls anime style *  
  
Tenshi: They cant answer back I mean yeah sure then can but we wont be able to hear them!  
  
Neko: Really?! So we cant hear them answer?  
  
Tenshi: That's correct.  
  
Neko aww man well can I just suppose that they said yes and start the story?  
  
Tenshi: Yup you sure can. Lets go back to the lab ok  
  
Neko: ok! Everyone last chapter you were just about to find out what the experiment is going to be!  
  
Tenshi: Lets find out!  
  
(In Setsuna and Michiru's lab)  
  
Setsuna: I wonder if it will finally choose a form  
  
Michiru: Yeah same here.  
  
*Both look at the experiment *  
  
Michiru: When are Haruka and Hotaru getting back?  
  
Setsuna: They should be home any time.  
  
Michiru: I hope the experiment turns out ok.  
  
*knock knock *  
  
Setsuna: Come in!  
  
*Door opens and Haruka and Hotaru walk in *  
  
Hotaru: Hi Michiru-momma! Hi Setsuna-momma!  
  
Michiru and Setsuna: Hi Hotaru, Hi Haruka.  
  
*All of a sudden a bright light comes from the experiment*  
  
Haruka: What's going on?  
  
Setsuna: I'm not sure.  
  
Hotaru: Haruka-papa I'm scared!  
  
Haruka: Hotaru its going to be ok.  
  
*Haruka looks at Setsuna and Michiru *  
  
Michiru: look the light disappeared.  
  
*Everyone looks at the experiment *  
  
Haruka: Should we go and see if the experiment is ok?  
  
Michiru: Maybe.  
  
*They all walk closer to the bed *  
  
Haruka: Hotaru maybe you should stay back.  
  
Hotaru: ok Haruka-papa.  
  
*All of a sudden the experiment sits up, everyone jumps*  
  
Michiru: umm look its very human like!  
  
Setsuna: Yeah, maybe the experiment actually worked!  
  
*Everyone looks at the experiment *  
  
Haruka: What are you going to call it?  
  
Michiru: I'm not sure do you have any ideas Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: nope  
  
*Hotaru pulls on Haruka's jacket *  
  
*Haruka looks down*  
  
Haruka: Yes?  
  
Hotaru: Transmills!  
  
*Michiru and Setsuna look at Hotaru*  
  
Michiru: Transmills?  
  
*Hotaru nods*  
  
Setsuna: Transmills! That's it! That's what we will call the experiment!  
  
Haruka: Sounds good to me  
  
Transmill: Hello.  
  
*Everyone looks at the Transmill shocked*  
  
Michiru: It...It…It can talk!  
  
Haruka: wow its very human like!  
  
*Setsuna looks at Haruka and then back at the experiment *  
  
Setsuna: Yeah too human like.  
  
Neko: Ok that's the end of the second chapter. What did Setsuna mean by too human like? Come back next time to find out on Attack of the experiment Bad or Good?  
Tenshi: There you go again with the tv show act alike!  
  
Neko: Oops I guess I did do it again.   
  
*Tenshi sighs *  
  
Tenshi: you will never learn. Well anyone thank you for reading and please review thankies bye bye  
  
Neko: bye!  
  
*the both wave *  



End file.
